falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Sierra Madre Casino
(lobby) (casino) (Cantina Madrid) (Tampico) (executive suites) (vault) |terminal =Sierra Madre Casino & Resort terminal entries |footer = }} The Sierra Madre Casino & ResortSierra Madre Casino terminal entries; Tampico's Front Desk Terminal, The Tampico's Shows List is a location in the Sierra Madre in 2281. Background The Sierra Madre Casino is more than a mere casino – it is the material testament to one man's inability to let go. Seeing the Great War nearing, Frederick Sinclair, the chief architect and financier of this grand fortress, wished to save Vera Keyes, his love, from the looming destruction. To this end, the Sierra Madre Villa and its capstone Casino were built. But that was not enough for Sinclair: deep within the basement of the Casino, a nearly impenetrable vault was constructed as well, to make sure he and his love could ride out the apocalypse, together.Sierra Madre Casino terminal entries; Vault Control Terminal, To Vera Accordingly, security was of the utmost importance and National Electric was contracted to provide it. Anything foreign that entered the casino was detected by security measures and instantly rendered comatose and moved to another location within the hotel.Elijah: " in.|{Confirmed} }} , your... "friends" also found their way here. Knocked unconscious... just like you. if they came to help or kill you. Still...|{Slight contempt, dismissive} }} My signal should work through the speakers, now that you're inside. Beautiful... now its guests are all dead. |}}" (Elijah's dialogue) Further into the casino, an emergency broadcast emitter could triggered and the myriad of holograms designed specifically for Sinclair would activate, patrol the casino and executive suites, and exercise lethal force on unauthorized visitor to protect the hotel guests under their charge.Sierra Madre Casino terminal entries; Hologram Control, Sinclair: E.B.E.Z-38 lightwave dynamics research terminal entries; Terminal, Requisition Order: Holograms The entire casino was also lined with a metal that interferes with radio reception and broadcasts out of the casino;Elijah: " |}} Perhaps the casino recognized specific guests... or guests with a voice or look close enough for them to be... assigned to that floor. We'll see. It's the white noise filters embedded in their construction... they're blocking the casino speakers, the music. You'll need to recalibrate... or destroy... each collar. To do that, you need to get close, re-set the signal - or blow their heads off.|}} I'll leave the choice up to you - my preference? End them now. So find them, deal with them, as long as you're fast and can get off the floor after killing them. The floors... whatever they lined this place with, interferes with the collar frequency... so if you kill them, you should have time to run. |}}" (Elijah's dialogue) this was put in place to ensure that the radio frequencies from within the casino would not interfere with the hologram beacon in the Villa, which would send out an emergency signal so others would be alerted to Ms. Keyes' presence within the casino. After all this preparation, Sinclair failed to anticipate one thing: Vera's complicity with lounge singer Dean Domino's plot to break Sinclair's heart and steal the treasure of the Sierra Madre for themselves. Domino had enlisted her aid in his planned heist, later blackmailing her with evidence of her Med-X addiction, completely unaware that she was terminally ill.Dean Domino's blackmail evidenceVilla clinic terminal entries; Terminal, Appointment Calendar This news broke Sinclair's heart and he became embittered and vengeful, transforming his shelter into a trap, ensuring the elevator down to the vault only went in one direction, and upgrading his security holograms to make sure that rescue would never come for Vera and Domino.Sierra Madre vault terminal entries; Vault Control Terminal, Sinclair's Personal Accounts. After Vera broke down and confessed everything, Sinclair, fearing he had overstepped himself, did what he could to reverse his changes, but he could only do so much and the casino remained a deathtrap. He died in the vault, unable to return to the casino and his love. The guests would meet a similar fate, while the Great War occurred outside they were slaughtered by the automated security, their last calls for help recorded by the systems. Those that weren't were trapped in their rooms, this was the fate of Vera Keys. Her last words to Sinclair being recorded by the systems, her holographic form and last words living on as ghosts in the executive suites. She chose to take her own life using the drugs that kept her alive, after writing her final words "Let Go". Eventually the Casino and Resort went idle, as there was no one left inside. When the second crew arrived in 2281, the casino again awoke. Its automated security shutting down as its other automatons starting back up. Its pre-recorded music and audio files began to play, albeit on now deteriorated equipment. This would continue to prove inconvenient, as these unwilling heist members were still wearing their explosive collars, which would interfere with their signal to Elijah.Elijah: " |}} |}} Casino's security is shutting down... opening up its vendor and gambling programs in the back casino... Still might be something for sale. |}}" (NVDLC01Elijah.txt) Meanwhile the ghost people would gather at the casino, attempting to get in. After the Courier was able to establish a connection to one of the other floors and access a piece of the music archives (due to their importance as they were work-around integral to the sound files that were used in the security systems) find a way in.Elijah: " " (NVDLC01Elijah.txt)Elijah: " Once you have the last fragment, you can thread the archives together at the main floor terminal. Once you have the last fragment, you can thread the archives together at the main floor terminal." (NVDLC01Elijah.txt)Elijah: " " (NVDLC01Elijah.txt)Elijah: " " (NVDLC01Elijah.txt)Christine Royce: " .|{Starts getting voice back, surveying room, professional} }}|}} Floor's got holographic security. " (NVDLC01Elijah.txt) Layout Lobby The main lobby serves as the nexus of the hotel, directing guests to other sections of the resort, including the casino, restaurant, theater, and executive suites. Casino The Sierra Madre casino is the highlight of the hotel. Fully equipped with holographic croupiers, the casino offers a number of games, including roulette, black jack, and slot machines, in addition to vending machines and a fully stocked bar, doing well to the opulence Sinclair hoped to achieve. Cantina Madrid The Cantina Madrid is the Casino's restaurant and kitchen, a pinnacle of high dining. The entire area is filled with flammable gas until the several valves in the kitchen are shut off. Dog wanders the kitchen, arguing with God. The Tampico The Tampico was the Sierra Madre's theatre where legendary entertainers including Vera Keyes, Dean Domino and many other popular entertainers were billed. It served as the primary entertainment hotspot for the guests of the Sierra Madre. The player's final encounter with Dean Domino occurs here during Curtain Call at the Tampico. Executive suites Accessible via an elevator in the lobby, the executive suites were self-explanatory: high class bedrooms and suites for the high class visitors to the Sierra Madre. The area is in a state of noticeably greater disrepair than the rest of the casino, with the Cloud seeping in through some of the hallways, and many rooms have large holes in the walls. Even after two centuries, it is still guarded by holograms. Vault The "vault" is actually comprised of three areas within the basement of the hotel. Through the winding corridors of the basement, the vault is hidden deep within, guarded on all sides with Mk. III automated turret. Inside, however, is an impressive cache of supplies: everything a person needs while they wait for a rescue team. Of little importance after a nuclear attack, there are a few small pyramid stacks of gold bars (far too much to take all of it), as well as a considerable amount of cash. At the far end of the chamber sits Sinclair's terminal, containing a few bitter goodbyes. This room was where Sinclair had hoped to trap Dean Domino, locking himself inside and passing away within its impenetrable walls. Related quests * Curtain Call at the Tampico * Heist of the Centuries * Last Luxuries * Put the Beast Down Notes * Several ghost people may spawn in the lobby after entering the other levels. Appearances The Sierra Madre Casino & Resort appears only in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Dead Money. Behind the scenes The chandelier in the lobby was modeled by Megan Parks.Megan Parks' portfolio Gallery The Cloud.jpg|The Resort in the Cloud SierraMadreCasinoAdd.png|Pre-War ad SMPoster1.png|Pre-War ad SMPoster2.png|Sierra Madre mosaic SMMosaic2.png|Lobby mosaic before the war SMMosaic.png|Lobby mosaic after the war deadmoneyscreen 09B.jpg|The Sierra Madre sign after the Great War Sierra Madre Sig - Pre-war.png|The Sierra Madre sign before the Great War SierraMadreCasinoBeforeTheWar.png|The Sierra Madre Casino shown in the Dead Money introduction scene Sierra Madre CA.jpg|Concept art Sierra Madre CA2.jpg References Category:Dead Money locations Category:Hotels ru:Казино Сьерра-Мадре (отель) de:Sierra Madre Kasino (Hotel) uk:Казино С'єрра-Мадре (готель)